ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mors Martell
Prince Mors Martell is the leader of Yunkai, and head of the Yunkish branch of House Martell descended from Arianne Martell. Appearance Mors is by all means an amalgamation of Westerosi and Ghiscari appearances. His skin a light olive shade and hair curled and flowing like his Westerosi ancestors. His eyes narrowed and an ominous shade of grey-brown like his Ghiscari ancestors. History Born to Prince Lewyn Martell and Princess Malazza Arra, Mors Martell emerged quietly into the world on an otherwise normal evening in 326 AC. Some whispered that Mors slithered out of his mother, that he is part serpent. Whispers or not, Mors lived up to his reputation starting at a young age. Yunkai was a quiet place in his youth. When Queen Daenerys outlawed slavery decades past, uprisings and terrorism were rampant in the Bay of Dragons. Over time, however, they were quelled and no longer did the sister cities writhe. As Prince Lewyn ruled, Mors took to his own, garnering a close following within the Golden District. When he was not being taught the ways of being a leader, Mors found himself in the streets with his group of friends. His group would eventually come to call themselves the Harpy's Serpents. Mors would use his friends at the behest of his father to find seek out dissent across Yunkai. They would come to find themselves rather keen at their job. (Espionage) When the Dragon Queen Daenerys passed away in 349 AC, Mors and Lewyn made their pilgrammage to Meereen to pay their respects and swear their fealty to the new King Aerys Targaryen. It was there did Mors meet Aegor, Aerys' heir. The two, though very different, found a friendship in their similarities: a want for their homeland, a want for Westeros. Though they departed soon, their friendship would last as the two corresponded often, Mors intending on informing his father what the heir to the Bay of Dragons wrote him. Prince Lewyn was not long for the world, however, as on their short return trip to Yunkai a sickness spread through the camp. Lewyn was not exempt, as was soon stricken and bedridden by the time they arrived at Yunkai. Lewyn was able to survive a few months, but his state was one of poor quality, and in the end, Mors ended his suffering. At the age of three-and-twenty, Mors became Prince of Yunkai. His grandmother and father stylized themselves as Prince of Yunkai, however, Mors sought to ingraciate himself with the Ghiscari. Mors' first action as Prince was to change his titles from the minimalistic "Prince of Yunkai" to "Wise Master of Yunkai, Prince of the Queen of Cities, the Serpent Prince, and the Rightful Prince of Dorne". Though it may have been excessive, Mors sought to formalize his title and ensure those who sought to oppose him knew House Martell ruled Yunkai. In the next handful of years after his coronation, Mors, at the behest of the Wise Masters and in an attempt to further ingraciate himself began to build up pro-slavery sentiments throughout Meereen and Astapor. Mors' intention was to further increase the wealth of the Bay of Dragons, as they would need any ounce of gold they could grab onto in order to regain their rightful places in Westeros. Soon enough, the sentiment would infiltrate the royal courts of Meereen and Astapor as it had in Yunkai. (Sabotage) The same week Astapor announced the return of their famed Unsullied and slavery as a whole, Yunkai followed suit. Slavery would be legal again in the Queen of Cities thanks in no small part to the Serpent Prince. The gold began flowing in as the bed slaves of the Amber District are reintroduced fully and brought from the shadows where they laid for the decades prior. It was the same year did Mors Martell finally marry. Mors wed ________, their marriage bearing fruit within the first year with the birth of Aliandra Martell, their first daughter. The next year saw the birth of Oberyn Martell, their first son. In two years, their second son Maron Martell would be birthed and a year after Mara Martell was birthed. Though Mors' wife proved fertile, after Mara, it seemed her fertility had gone missing. It mattered little to Mors, however, as she had done her job and bore him heirs. Mors dedicated little time to loving his wife, unfortunately, as he saw the Great Plan as he called it to be more important than any man or woman in his presence and he would stop at nothing to see this plan to fruition. (Ruthless) During the Ivory War, Mors Martell did not lead the vanguard and ride in valiantly. No, instead he allowed his Unsullied to bear the brunt of the fighting. He did, however, not shy away from claiming the credit for breaking Elyria and taking the Isle of Cedars. It was from the Isle of Cedars did Mors continue his campaign, this time from the shadows. His nest of snakes, as he called them, embarked on a journey of espionage and infiltrated the various mercenary companies employed by the Tolosi. Mors returned to Meereen once he knew the war would be won to welcome back the King and his dragonrider heir, Aegor. (Espionage (e)) It was upon their return did Mors inform King Aerys of his actions during the war, intending on filling the vacancy on his council. He was shrugged aside, and upon his return to Yunkai, channeled his anger in an expected way. The nest of snakes that had infiltrated the Tolosi army was diverted to Meereen. The move proved fruitless, as soon after the King passed away, leaving Aegor king. Upon Mors' arrival in Meereen, he was named to Aegor's council. From therein, Mors knew he would have an ally in King Aegor. It was in no little part thanks to his naming to the council did Mors follow Aegor into war in 368 AC. Upon their arrival in Westeros, Mors took Runestone as his seat to command his campaign from. Not a man for combat himself, he began his shadow campaign in Westeros, sending his nest of snakes slithering throughout the Vale. His brother Nymor fought as commander of the Yunkish forces in his stead. When Nymor was defeated in the field by Lord Tully, Mors knew they would be upon Runestone soon. Old Anchor would then be his seat for the remainder of the campaign. After a back and forth land campaign and the shadow campaign gaining sub-par progress, Mors attempted to take back Runestone once more. His Unsullied were successful, though their victory would be short-lived. With the Northmen and Valemen closing in from every direction, and with his King and Lord Lannister in the Eyrie, Mors made the decision to fully commit to a retreat. He abandoned his spies and made off into the night, indignantly beginning the long journey home. Though they had captured the heir to the Vale as their prize, that was all they could show for their efforts. Upon their return, Mors was informed that in their absence, nearly all of King Aegor's dragon eggs had been stolen. Mors was quick to blame the Arryn's and the lords of the Vale, even King Stark himself, insisting revenge. Mors suggested quartering Owen Arryn, sending him in four pieces back to the Lord Arryn for each egg stolen. The idea was quickly dismissed, as Owen was their only bargaining chip with the Westerosi. For the past six years, Mors had been consolidating his power, slowly but surely removing any in Yunkai that had either an anti-slavery sentiment or an anti-Martell sentiment, or both. Their bodies litter the Sand and Citrine Districts as a message to any who sought to oppose Mors. For the second time since their return from Westeros, Mors makes the trip to Meereen at the behest of his King. Timeline * 326 AC: Born to Prince Lewyn and Princess Malazza. * 349 AC: Pays his respects to Queen Daenerys. His father falls ill during their return trip. At the end of the year, Mors puts his father out of his misery at Lewyn's behest. Becomes the Prince of Yunkai. * 350 AC: Begins the shadow campaign to reinstitute slavery throughout the Bay of Dragons. * 353 AC: Slavery is legalized again. Weds ______, his daughter Aliandra is birthed at the end of the year. * 354 AC: Oberyn, his first son, is born. * 356 AC: Maron, his second son, is born. * 357 AC: Mara, his second daughter, is born. * 364 AC: Mors takes part in the Ivory War, taking credit for the breaking of Elyria and the capture of the Isle of Cedars. Sends his spies to infiltrate the many mercenary companies employed by Tolos. * 366 AC: Tells King Aerys of his accomplishments in an effort to gain a place on his council, is denied. Upon the coronation of King Aegor after King Aerys suddenly passes, Mors is placed upon Aegor's council. * 368 AC: Takes part in the invasion of Westeros. The war begins well, but soon turns sour, seeing Mors just barely escape with his life. * 369 AC: Places blame on the Arryns and the Starks for the disappearance of King Aegor's dragon eggs, suggests Owen Arryn is sent back in four pieces to Lord Arryn. * 375 AC: Travels to Meereen at the behest of King Aegor. Family * Princess Arianne Martell, d. 317 AC * (m.) Prince Tristan, d. 341 AC ** Prince Lewyn Martell, d. 349 AC ** (m.) Princess Malazza Arra, d. 360 AC *** Prince Mors Martell, b. 326 AC *** (m.) ____________ **** Princess Aliandra Martell, b. 353 AC **** Prince Oberyn Martell, b. 354 AC **** Prince Maron Martell, b. 356 AC **** Princess Mara Martell, b. 357 AC *** Prince Nymor Martell, b. 331 AC *** (m.) Morghaeza, b. 340 AC **** Doran Martell, b. 356 AC **** Eliana Martell, b. 357 AC ** Prince Oberyn Martell, d. 333 AC ** Princess Nymeria Martell, d. 344 AC Category:Yunkai Category:House Martell